priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Idol Time Mic
The Idol Time Mic is the official fourth upgrade to the Performance Microphones. They are used by Idols to perform with after she fills her Idol Watch and obtains her Jewel. They also aid the Idol in performing Cyalume Change. While the Mics generally look the same, each Idol has their own unique coloring to their Mic. Style The microphone is composed of a pearl base that has a wing-shaped attachment on the right. Tiny stars are etched onto the base, along with a single, slightly larger star residing above a large, fake gem. Beneath the mouth piece is a large heart-shaped window for the Idol to insert the Idol Jewels. The handle glows to match the mouth piece, with the colors changing to fit the specific Idol using it. There is also a swirling piece in the middle with tiny glowing hearts etched on it. Through upgrades the microphone will gain more colors based on the Idol using it. Users *Laala Manaka - Light Pink *Mirei Minami - Pale Blue *Sophie Hojo - Violet *Shion Todo - Green *Dorothy West - Dark Blue *Leona West - Orange *Gaaruru - Red *Aroma Kurosu - Neon Purple *Mikan Shiratama - Pale Sea Foam Green *Yui Yumekawa - Pale Pink and metallic pink *Nino Nijiro - Lime *Michiru Kouda - Lilac *Shuuka Hanazono - Pale Gold and violet *Galala - Dark Blue, Purple, Silver, and turquoise *Falala - Mint Green, Turquoise, Gold, and Silver *Miku Hatsune - Cyan *Shougo Yumekawa - Blue *Asahi Mitaka - Red *Koyoi Takase - Purple *Mia Hanazono - White Merchandise Released June 1, 2017 for 4,800 yen, the Idol Time Mic is a toy that can be purchased and used to interact with both the Arcade Game and Jewel. There is also a special Idol Time Microphone Collection of Coords that the player can unlock by scanning it while using a Jewel matching the brand. It can interact with Idol Time and Season 3 Jewels, and will make noises and light-up to correspond with them. The Idol Time Mic includes: *Idol Time Mic x3 *Jewel x3 (Idol Laala, Laala, and Idol Yui) *Promo Ticket x1 *Instructions x1 Trivia *This is the first time the microphone gains a handle in the series. *The pieces on the handle of the Mic are gold, but in toy form they are silver. **This is also the case with Falala's mic, making her the first character shown to use one that doesn't have gold on it. **Galala also has silver, while Yui's upgraded mic turned the gold pieces metallic pink. **Shuuka has light blue. *Falala's Mic is the first to have a colored base. Hers is turquoise while everyone else has white. *Shuuka's Second Mic has light blue instead of gold, parts of the handle are violet and black, and the base of her mic is black. Gallery Official Arts Microphone Art Character Shots Yui Yumekawa 2.png Yui.png Yui2.png Laala new idol time pripara.png Mirei idol time.png Sophy.png Sion idol time.png Dorothy idol time.png Reona.png Aroma idol time.png Mikan idol time.png Gaaruru idol time.png Shuka.png 1503043035 1 16 f8941a3fec668c81a2f820e2be3db092.jpg 1503043035 1 19 2d2756cd612d0b584662f7ef2c01328a.jpg 1503043035_1_13_700476c538dcb997aa51f1b207b5614b.jpg DGrwXgNUQAEboQN.jpg DGrwWTNUAAAGNmK.jpg DGrwSC7UAAAQdTl.jpg DGrwYcxUAAA-djh.jpg Merchandise YuiJF.png CoordfileBACKS.jpg !007.jpg Anime Screenshots ITPPEPS17035.jpg ITPPEPS17037.jpg ITPPOP33.jpg ITPPOP35.jpg IdolTimeHarp.JPG Img 4234.jpg DanPri Mics.jpg Unit Microphones Cyalume Change Mic's Cyalume Time Mic's yui use the mic.jpg|Yui using the Mic 1491902298723.jpg|Laala using the Mic ITPP7166.jpg|Sophie using the Mic ITPP4152.jpg|Laala and Mirei using the Mics ITPP8227.jpg|Yui and Laala using the Mics Cyalume Time Nino Nijiiro Episode 10.jpg|Nino using the Mic ITTPE1198.jpg|SoLaMi♡SMILE using the Mics ITPPEPS14143.jpg|Gaarumageddon using the Mics Michiru using the mic.jpg|Michiru using the Mic ITPPEPS17176.jpg|Dorothy and Leona using the Mics ITPPEPS19163.jpg|Dressing Pafé using the Mics ITPPEPS22135.jpg|Tricolore using the Mics NinoAndShionUsingTheMic.jpg|Nino and Shion using the Mics ITPPEPS26132.jpg|Gaarumageddon using the Mics Version 2 Shuuka.jpg|Shuuka using the Mic ITPPEPS31120.jpg|Yui using the Mic Version 2 ITPPEPS31121.jpg|Falala using the Mic YuiAndLaalaMics.jpg|Yui and Laala using the Mic Version 2 WITHUsingMics.jpg|WITH using the Mics 77.jpg|MY☆DREAM using the Mics Shuukausingmic2.jpg|Shuuka using the Mic Version 2 ShuukaUsingTheMic3.jpg|Shuuka using the Mic Version 3 Galala Using The Mic.jpg|Galala using the Mic Mia using the mic.jpg|Mia using the Mic Nino Using The Mic Ver 2.jpg|Nino using the Mic Version 2 Michiru Using The Mic Ver 2.jpg|Michiru using the Mic Version 2 MY DREAM Using The Mic Ver 2.jpg|MY☆DREAM using the Mics Version 2 GaraFaLand41.jpg|Galala and Falala using the Mics 29136323 1717489811630654 6576121875418578944 o.jpg|Dressing Pafé using the Mics Version 2 1521537261391.jpg|SoLaMi Dressing using the Mics 1522142097075.jpg|WITH using the Mic Ver. 2 MY DREAM using the Mics Ver 3.jpg|MY☆DREAM using the Mics Version 3 Category:Idol Time PriPara Merchandise Category:Microphones Category:Items Category:Merchandise Category:Idol Time PriPara